After Eleven Years
by Darragh Tieraneaux
Summary: Draco returns to his old friends after eleven years... He has a son but his wife died. Will his friends welcome him back? Who has changed, who hasn't? I suck at summaries. Rating will go up eventually... R&R Please... Enjoy, Luv Gia
1. Reunion

A/N: Enjoy… Chapter One 

**Reunion **

I was getting my son ready to leave on the Hogwarts Express.  Everyone was bustling around us, and no one seemed to notice us either.  Once I had said good-bye to Tieran and put him on the train, I sat down on a bench and watched the train speed away.  Tieran waved and I waved as he left me until Christmas.  Then, suddenly, another joined me.  

"Who are you?" The little girl, she had to be no more than five years old, asked.

"Malfoy.  Draco Malfoy," I said quietly and she giggled. "What?"

"_Draco _Malfoy?  That's a right odd name!" She laughed.  This child was positively enchanting.  She had to have been Harry's kid.  She had his hair, except it was longer, and eyes.  She looked like him right down to the glasses except she had a feminine air about her. 

"Well, what's your name?" I asked calmly. 

"I'm not aloud to speak to strangers," she stated firmly.  

"You talked to me first," I pointed out.  She seemed to have just realised it too.

"Well, I have to stop then," she said hastily and sat back on the bench.  She folded her arms across her chest.  Yup, definitely Potter's kid. 

"O.k. then," I said.  I was about to contemplate the universe when someone marched up to the little girl and me.

"Sirius Pamela Potter!  You know better than to talk to strangers!" Said a red haired woman that I hadn't seen in about eleven years.  Christ, he named _her_ Sirius.  She turned to me and apologized. "Sorry about that, sir.  She just doesn't know what she's doing sometimes."

"That's alright, Ginny.  She kinda cute anyway," I said quietly.  The woman stared at me.

"What did you say?"

"Pardon?"

"What did you call me?"

"Ginny.  Is that not your name?"

"It is, but how would you know?"

"Virginia Weasley!  I am surprised at you!  I was your brother's arch enemy and you don't even know my name?" I asked in feigned shock.  She dropped the bags she was carrying and put her hands to her mouth.

"Draco?" She breathed.

"That's my name," I said happily as I stood. 

"How are you?  Where have you been?" She asked as I hugged her.

"I've been all around the world.  Tieran got his letter for school a couple weeks ago so I had to come back.  I could never really stay in one spot after Lenia died," I said quietly.

"Oh, Draco.  I'm so sorry!" She said sympathetically.  

"Thanks," I said not knowing how to take the sympathy.  "How long have you and Harry been married?"

"We would have been married, 6 years last Monday, but we split up when Sirius was only 1 year old," she said off-handed.

"Oh, well that's too bad," I said gently. 

"Not really.  It was a mutual decision," she stated.

"Oh," was all I could say. 

"Yeah, well you have to come and meet the rest of the family.  Of course, you can't meet Remus just yet.  It's his first year at Hogwarts too.  But there is Larissa and Adrian, who will both be starting Hogwarts next year.  And I am sure Ron and Hermione and their bunch will be delighted to see you again.  She has triplets starting this year," she said happily.  

"Holy! Triplets. I guess I will have to come meet the whole Weasley clan!" I said just as happily. "Plus, I haven't seen Remus since he was in diapers!"

"I doubt he'll remember you!" She laughed.  "Do you want to have lunch with Sirius and Me?  I mean if you don't have anything else to do."

"I would love that!" I said gently.

"You know him then?" Sirius suddenly asked.

"I do," Ginny said turning to her small daughter.

"Then I wasn't talking to a stranger," Sirius said.

"But you didn't know who he was until a moment ago did you?" Ginny asked.  Sirius bowed her head in defeat.

"You're right," she sighed.  Then, I surprised both her and myself by picking her up.  Then, we followed Ginny to the Leaky Cauldron, which was a long walk from the train station. 

Disclaimer: All Characters Belong To J.K. Rowling except for…Tieran Cambryn Malfoy, Lenia, Sirius Pamela Potter, Adrian Pashen Potter, Remus Darren Potter and Larissa Cameron Potter.

A/N: Hello everyone, how are you guys doing?  I'm good.  Well, how was that?  Did you like that?  Would you like to see more?  This was just an idea that came to me while listening to Dennis Leary talk about his kids.  But I'm writing more as you read this… I don't know which way to take this so any suggestions will help me!! Feedback is greatly appreciated.  Thanks for reading this… Please review!!! Thanks again.  Luv, Gia


	2. A New Home

A/N:  I hope you like… Chapter Two 

**A New Home**

"You would think the guy would have gotten better with his kids being born after the second birth, but you should have seen Harry with Sirius!  Right freaked out.  Ran around asking for some drugs for me every time I had a contraction!" Ginny laughed.

"I was probably just as bad with Tieran.  Lenia was in labour for about 48 hours.  It was terrible and I can only imagine what it was like for her!" I laughed.

"Indeed," Ginny laughed.  I turned to Sirius.

"How old are you then?"

"5 and ½," she answered smiling.

"That's cool.  I can't get over how much you look like your dad!" I said laughing.

"I know it's amazing isn't it!" Ginny smiled at her daughter.

"So, are all of your kids Harry's?" I asked.

"They are.  Seamus and I haven't had much luck with that," she answered quietly.  

"Seamus and you?" I asked surprised.

"Yup.  Married three years last August," she informed me matter-of-factly.

"Wow… I've missed a lot," I stated quietly.  I took a sip of my coffee as we were put into smiling silence.  Indeed, I have missed a lot.  I've missed my friends' weddings, and the birth of their children.  

Though, we were not always friends.  In first year, Harry and Ginny's brother Ron and I were archenemies right up until the end of 5th year when they saved my life.  One cannot hate the people who save one's life, no matter how much they have went through.  The only reason I was almost killed was because of my father's folly.  Which is a long story that I will not get into here.

"So where are you off to after this?" Ginny asked suddenly breaking the silence.

"I am going to go find a house for me and Tieran," I answered.  Sirius brightened and turned to me.

"Why don't you live in the house next to us?" She exclaimed more than asked.

"Sirius!" Ginny said in surprise.  But I was seriously considering it.  

"Well, where do you live?" I asked Ginny.

"Just a few miles from Hogsmeade.  We all do, we have a little village going there with just the eleven of us.  There's Seamus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dean, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, Parvati, and me. Plus all of our kids, it's amazing really, that all of us are still talking.  There used to be Terence Higgs, but he moved from the old house," she answered counting off the people on her fingers.  

"When do you think I could see the house?" I asked hoping the house was still vacant.

"Today if you like," she answered.

"Really?!" I exclaimed a little more quickly than one would have liked.  She laughed.

"Really," she confirmed.

"Excellent!"

"You have to move in next to us, _Draco_," Sirius said firmly.

"If the house is in good shape, I think I will," I said and ruffled her hair. 

*        *         *

We walked toward Terence's old house.  I was carrying Sirius.  She had taken quite a shine to me and I loved the kid.  Slowly, the house came into view as we strode down Maple Street, which, Ginny pointed out, was affectionately called 'Magic Street' by all of the residents, muggle and wizard alike.  I thought that to be quite strange, but that is just they way it is, but back to the house. It was in pretty bad shape.  The shutters were hanging off the hinges.  The windows themselves needed to be replaced.  The white paint was chipped.  The front lawn was overrun with weeds, as was the driveway.  But with a little hard work it would be lovely.  

"It's not much," Ginny started.

"It's wonderful!" I said enthusiastically.

"Are you going to live there?" Sirius asked. 

"Of course I am!" I said happily.  Sirius giggled and hugged me, well my leg more like.  "Just as soon as I can buy it."

*        *         *

_Tieran,_

_     Hello, how are you?  I'm good.  But you will not believe what's happened!  I bought us a new home on Maple Street, near Hogsmeade.  It's quite lovely.  It's going to take a lot of work to clean up though.  I'm sure you'll like it.  We live in the neighbourhood in which all of the people I went to school with live.  Well, most of them. I can't wait until Christmas, then you will get to see it!  You still have to pick your room!  I took the biggest room though!  Anyway, that's all for now.  Write me back when you get a chance._

_Love,_

_   Dad_

*        *         *

I was cleaning out the inside of our new house, when there came a knock on the door.  I wiped off my hands on my shirt, walked to the front door and yanked it open.

"Harry!" I said surprised and happy.

"Hello Draco!" He replied smiling.  He hugged me. "You look absolutely-."

"Covered in dust!" I said as I wiped his coat off.  He laughed.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good, just sort of tired.  I think it's from cleaning this damned house!  It's so dusty and old.  Did Terence let it get like that while he was living in it or it that how long he was gone?" I replied.

"He let it get like this after Pansy left him," he answered looking around.

"He married Pansy?" I asked shocked.

"No, it was more like living in common law.  She left him about two years ago and now he's up and left too," Harry said almost sadly.

"I've missed so much.  I've missed your kids growing up too.  Boy, have you been busy, might I add!" I said and he laughed.

"Yeah, I guess, but they are the most wonderful thing to ever happen to me," he sighed in contentment. 

"I know what you mean.  If it hadn't been for Tieran I probably would have died to be with Lenia," I admitted.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"It's fine," I answered again not knowing how to take the sympathy.  

*        *         *

_Dad,_

_    Hey!  How are you?  I'm great!  I think it's brilliant that you found a house near your old friends!!  I hope the other rooms aren't too small!  So you're just beyond the school?  I'm pretty sure that's where Hogsmeade is, right?  Well, I'm having a good time here too!  You'll never guess what house I'm in!  GRYFFINDOR!!  Sorry I didn't get into Slytherin.  I met this guy on the train named Remus Potter.  He's pretty decent.  I like him.  We shared a compartment dealy.  Anyway, that's all for now.  Bye Dad._

_                                  Love,_

_                                     Tieran_

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns everything except anything unknown. 

A/N:  Well, how was that?  Did you like that?  I hope so… I like writing this story… I had to write it down to get rid of my writer's block for my other stories.  If you like this one, you'd probably like my other Harry Potter one.  But Anyway.  Please review! I need the feedback to make this better.  Tell me any suggestions to what should happen next.  Ya know?  Well, thank you for reading.  Luv, Gia


	3. Cleaning Up the New Home

A/N: Enjoy and thanks for reading… Chapter Three Cleaning Up the New Home 

We had quite the task ahead of us, even with magic.  I told Ginny she did not have to help, but she insisted and I couldn't say no if she wanted to help that badly.  So, I woke up at dawn and began to move the leftover furniture to the lawn to air out.

"Mobilofurniturous," I said as I flicked my wand at the couch. 

It was around 9:00 am when Ginny arrived with a gigantic box, Sirius, twins, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Lavender, Parvati and about 8 other kids.   She brought me a cleaning army.  When I opened the door, people streamed in, I got so many hugs, kisses and handshakes.  I got reacquainted with many of the people I had left behind, and some new.

"This is Adrian," Ginny motioned to a boy who looked like Ron when he was little, but he had glasses like Harry. 

"Hey Adrian.  Looks like we're going to be neighbours!" I said happily. 

"Yeah, that it does!" He smiled and went into the house. 

"This is Larissa," Ginny said as a girl stepped from behind her.  She looked like an older version of Sirius, except her hair was red and slightly wavy.  

"Hello Larissa," I said happily.

"Hey, Mr Malfoy," she smiled. 

"Call me Draco," I said a little piqued at being called 'Mr.'

"Okay, Draco," she said as she went inside. 

"Oh, Ginny, they're darling!" I said when they were out of earshot.

"Thanks," she went inside.  Ron and Hermione came in next.

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked before she gave me a hug that nearly made me pass out.  Ron, seeing my distress, tried to get his wife off me.

"Come on Hermione, let the poor man breath!" He laughed as she let go of me.   He reached out and shook my hand.   They had two kids behind them.  A boy and a girl, the boy looked slightly older though they had to only be seven and eight.  Ron introduced them   "This is Guinevere," he motioned to the little girl.  "And this is Glen." He motioned to the boy.  "Chris, Jayson and Gracie started school this September."

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Hello," they both said quietly before they entered my home after Ron and Hermione.  

"Hey Harry," I said.

"Hey Draco," he answered and he went inside.

"Draco!" Parvati Patil said happily as she gave me a hug.  

"Hey Parvati!" I smiled.

"Long time no see, eh?" She smiled.

"I know!  How's life treating you?"

"Pretty good!"

"Well, that's great!" I said and she went inside. Lavender and Neville were the next inside.  They had a cute kid with them too.  I still feel bad for putting the leg locker curse on Neville in first year.  Those were the days though.  "Hey Lavender." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Hey, Malfoy, keep your hands off my wife!" Neville joked.

"Sorry, dude!" I laughed.

"It's good to see you again Draco," Lavender smiled as she squeezed my hand.

"It's good to see you both!  Are you going to introduce me to your son?" I asked.  The little boy went behind his mom and I laughed softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry.  This is Gawain," Lavender said.  He was quite cute.  He looked like Lavender.  Blondish-brown hair and dark glittering eyes.  

"Hello Gawain," I smiled warmly.  The child appeared to be terrified of me.

"Our daughter started Hogwarts this month.  Her name is Adyna.  She'll be in some of Tieran's classes, if not in the same house.  She is in Gryffindor," Lavender informed me.

"Adyna is with Tieran then," I said quietly.  I missed my son.  I hadn't been away from him this long.  I wondered if he missed me.  Lavender, Neville and Gawain went inside.  

"Hello Draco!" Hannah Abbot said happily as she hugged me.

"Hello Hannah!" I said happily.

"I can't believe you bought this crappy old house."  She was always the one to be blunt.

"Neither can I," I answered truthfully. She walked into my home to go join the others.  The last four to come to my home stepped up onto the porch.

"Hey Dean, Susan!" I said happily.  They both smiled warmly.

"Hello Draco!  It's been too long!" Susan said happily as she hugged me.

"Way too long," Dean agreed as he grabbed my forearm in a like a comrade handshake thing.   

"I know and I never thought I'd be back too," I admitted.

"Well, the good thing is that you're back," Susan said comfortingly.  Just then, the two boys, they had to be only ten and nine, tackled Dean.  "And these are our darling sons, Galahad and Hayden."

"Quite darling," I laughed as Dean grabbed one under each arm and took them into the house.  The two were laughing insanely. 

*        *         *

_Tieran,_

_     Hello, just so you know, I am so proud of you for getting into Gryffindor.  I didn't like Slytherin.  Too many posers.  I hope you're having fun.  My favourite class was flying.  You'll be starting that soon, if you haven't already.  Well, the house is in the process of being cleaned.  We took a lunch break so I'm writing to you.  You're going to love this place!  Ginny is helping a lot too!  You'll have to meet all of these guys.  Well, I have to get back to cleaning up this place.  Have a good day._

_                                      Love,_

_                                          Dad_

*        *        *

"Hayden, Adrian, Larissa, Galahad, Gawain, Sirius, Guinevere and Glen I need you guys to go rake the leaves.  Okay?" Ginny said conjuring some rakes and eight garbage bags.  All eight of them brightened at the idea of playing in the leaves.  Ginny had turned into the commander of the 'troops.' 

"Dean, Susan, Neville and Lavender, you guys are in charge of airing out the rugs," she said to the four of them.  They all nodded and left.

"Ron, Hermione, Parvati, and Harry, you guys get the lovely job of checking the plumbing!" Ginny said happily.  They gaze her a 'look' before they nodded and stalked off.

"Hannah, Seamus, Draco, we'll do whatever else is left, like dusting and mending curtains and such!"  

And so began about five hours of intense cleaning, that was with magic too.  I can't tell you how many swear words came out of my mouth while I was doing those end jobs.  It was the hardest thing I had to do and to say it again, I had magic, we all did except for the kids.

*        *         *

_Dad,_

    Hello, don't work too hard!  I'm glad you're not mad about me not getting into Slytherin.  You'll never guess whom I met!  Gracie, Jayson and Christopher Weasley-Granger!  They're great!  And Adyna Longbottom, I don't care for her much though, she's kind of snooty.  She gets on your nerves, but I'm not complaining, I can stand her.  Remus is now my best friend.  You have to meet the guy!  Well, that's all for now.  Bye Dad

_                              Love,_

_                                  Tieran_

Disclaimer:  J.K. Rowling owns it all except for the plot and any unknown characters.  

A/N:  How was that?  Did you like it?  I hope so…  Well, please review and tell me what you think…. I greatly appreciate it!! Thank you for reading.  Thank you for reviewing those who have and those who will… Thanks again.  Luv Gia.

P.S.  I'm gonna have this letter thing between Draco and Tieran going on…. I thought it was kinda cool to have in here.  Well, G'night.  


	4. Babysitting and Nightmares Or Are They O...

A/N:  I know it took me forever but I needed some inspiration… Chapter Four 

**Babysitting & Nightmares, Or Are They One and The Same?**

"Ginny, I can do it!  All the help you guys have given me it's the least I can do!  Plus, you didn't have to bring me all of those candles… Trust me a little babysitting won't kill me!" I said trying to convince her to let me baby-sit everyone's kids.  She usually did it but had to run some errands tomorrow.  

"You'd be surprised!" She answered.  Whoa, that did not sound good.  "Let me guess, you've only ever watched Tieran and his friends.  Am I right?"

          "Yeah, what about it?" I asked.

          "They're a cake walk when you compare them to our kids.  Think about how bad we were, then times it by ten and add two.  Then you have our kids…" she trailed off laughing and shaking her head.  "Plus, there are eight of them, so times the last thing I said by eight."

          "I'm sure it's not that bad.  Come on, Ginny.  I can do it," I begged.  I was in the middle of searching for a job so it was not like I had anything else to do.

          "Fine, but just don't kill them, k?" She said after a length of time.

          "I promise I won't kill them," I said in a cross my heart hope to die manner.

_Tieran,_

_    Hello, how are you?  Do you like your classes? I hope you're having fun!  I forgot to warn you about Snape.  He's so evil to some of the students.  He was particularly hard on Adyna's dad, Neville.  I felt sorry for the guy, but he's a researcher and developer of potions now!  Well, the house is all cleaned up now.  It's ready for you to move in during the Christmas break.  I'm babysitting for everyone tomorrow.  Wish me luck.  Well that's all for now.  Bye Tier._

_                Love,_

_                   Dad_

_P.S.  What have I gotten myself into?_

*        *         *

          I lay down to sleep in my nice clean, newly painted bedroom.  It was wonderful to finally call a place home.  You have no idea how monotonous moving around from place to place.  I drifted off into a troubled sleep.  It was the first time I had had a dream of that night.  It was terrible to relive it.  

*        *         *

_          "Lenia!" I screamed running through the doors of my old home.  I heard her scream of terror.  I found her in our kitchen; sprawled on the ground, face down, and lifeless.  Tieran was screeching in his highchair, he was only a few months old.  There was a pool of blood surrounding my wife.  I heard someone laugh behind me._

_"You asshole!!" I shouted in rage.  _

_"Is that the best you can do?" Sneered the cold voice of my father._

_"No, this is the best I can do," I grabbed my wand from inside my robes and was about to strike him down with a curse when I changed my mind.  "No, I will not give you the painless death of a curse.  You will feel a knife through your heart as I have!"_

_          I lunged at him with the knife from the island in the middle of the kitchen.   He was quite strong for a man of his age.  The struggle went on for quite a few moments.  He was trying to force the blade into me.  But in the end good triumphs over evil and I lodged the blade in his chest.  He stopped struggling. _

_          Mad as I was, he was my father.  I pulled him into my lap and he put his hand up to cup my chin._

_          "No matter what happened, I was always proud of you.  I am sorry," he went motionless in my arms.  _

_*        *         *_

          The doorbell rang.  I was so nervous; I must have been on something when I begged Ginny to let me baby-sit _all eight_ of the kids.  I yanked (I say yanked because the door kept sticking) open the door and she was surrounded by a throng of munchkins.  

          "Here you go and good luck. You're going to need it.  Don't give them too much sugar."  And with that she left eight kids staring at me.

          After a moment, Sirius bounded in and hugged me.   

          "Hey kido," I smiled.  

          "Hey Dray," She smiled and then turned to the other kids.  It looked as if they were much shyer than Sirius and had not gotten used to me.  "Come on guys!  He's not going to bite you!"

          She ran into my house and plopped onto the couch.  The rest of the kids looked at me unsure.  Then two kids, I think it was Galahad and Hayden, tackled me and the rest of the kids ran into the house to sit with Sirius.  

          "Whoa!  Guys take pity on an old man!" I said as I picked them both up, much like Dean had done.  I turned into the house and then dropped them both on the couch.   "So what do you guys want to do?"

          "Sardines!!!" They all shouted at once and it sounded like a dragon roared.  

          "And that is?"

          "A game!" Sirius laughed.

          "I know that but how do you play?" I asked. 

          "Someone hides and the rest of us look for them.  When you find the person you jam into the spot where they are hiding.  The last person to get there is it," she answered.  She turned to the rest of her friends.  "Who's going to be It?"

          They all turned and collectively pointed at me.  Sirius laughed and instantly agreed.  Soon I found myself looking for a spot to hide in the big house.  I dashed up one staircase, slammed a door and lightly ran down the other stairs, hoping they hadn't heard me descend the other stairs.  I was like a big kid running around my house.  I finally decided to hide in the tiny crawlspace that could fit me and about two other kids.  So, there I sat and waited.  

          After about five minutes, I heard a mad dash of feet go overhead.  They thought I had gone upstairs.  Yes!  Score one for me.  There was a tap on the door and I stiffened.  Sirius pushed the door open with her foot, smiling broadly.

          "Damn it!  You found me," I said in fake shock.

          "Don't swear, Dray," She said as she down on my lap and kicked the door shut.  O.k. I was wrong, we could fit three kids in here with me, but no doubt seven will be jammed in here.  "It's bad for your karma."

          We heard a couple of doors slam and then another stampede of feet racing down the stairs.  I heard a couple go in the kitchen and the rest run outside.   We both held our breath as we heard Galahad laugh insanely as he ran past us.  We relaxed and then the door burst open and he dived at us.  Two down, six to go.  The door creaked open and in slid Glen.  Three down, five to go.  Guinevere and Larissa found us not five minutes later.  It was starting to get cramped.  I had two girls on my lap and the rest were crammed all around.  Five down, three to go.   Hayden and Gawain found us next, and they were having a hard time shutting the door.  We were waiting for Adrian.

          I was starting to get worried when he didn't show up after fifteen minutes.  

          "Come on guys," I said as I pushed Sirius and Guinevere off my lap.  I climbed out of the crawl space and walked through the house.  I finally found him, in the main living room and he was contentedly reading a book.  "Thanks so much Adrian for leaving me in a crawlspace filled with kids, eh?"

          "Hmm?  What?  Oh sorry," he said as he was brought back to reality from whatever book he was reading.

          "Who's hungry?" I asked.  Everyone started bouncing around saying, 'I am.'  They were really cute; I could not understand why Ginny had said that they were terrible.  So, we walked into the kitchen and I began making grilled cheese sandwiches and peanut butter sandwiches.  

The morning and lunch went well enough.  I had let them have some pop, so the afternoon spiralled into insanity.

*        *         *

          I had parked them in front of the television to watch a muggle video called, 'The Lord of the Rings.'  They seemed to like that well enough.  They all laughed so hard at the hobbit-things.  I sat and watched the movie too.  I laughed mostly at them.  

          "Mr. Draco?" Larissa was standing beside me.  

          "What is it, Larissa?" I asked gently.

          "Could I have a drink of pop?" She asked sweetly.

          "Of course," I said as I got up.  "Anyone else want anything to drink?"  They all said what they wanted and I soon returned with an armful of pop cans.  "Here you go guys-."

          I dropped the pop cans to the floor.  You would not believe what I saw there.  Every single one of the kids were jumping around and throwing things.  

          "Accio fireworks!" I shouted, pointing my wand in the direction of Galahad and Hayden.  

          "Hey!" Was there angry shout.

          "No way, are you two lighting fireworks in my partially new house!" I said angry.  That seemed to be good enough reason and they went about jumping around.  

          I finally got all the kids onto the couch, sitting quietly and watching The Lord of the Rings.  I left to get a washcloth to wipe off their faces, which were covered in dust.  

          When I came back, two were missing.  Larissa and Hayden, _Damn it! _I cursed inside my head.  God knows those kids would have flipped if I swore.   Hayden and whoever might happen to be around would be a bad mix.  

          "Where are Hayden and Larissa?" I asked, trying to keep my voice calm.  

          "I think they went that way," Sirius said trying to keep a straight face, while pointing to her right.  So, naturally, I went left.   "You two!  Living room, now!"  They looked up startled; they were sitting on the stars eating… "Chocolate!  O.k. give me that and get you're arses back in the living room…"

          They walked toward the living room and I was almost stomping.  What met my eyes made me want to go kick a wall in.  The kids were going retarded!  I swear…  They were absolutely insane, no way was I doing this again.  They were jumping on the couch, throwing things, from god knows where, and doing just about everything else to make me go insane.  

          "Immobulus!" I shouted with a flick of my wand, everyone, excluding myself, was frozen.  I stomped into the kitchen and grabbed a beer.  I sat on the couch and watched the rest of the lord of the rings (it was only at the part where they are on the tower and Frodo gets stabbed).  I watched it from almost 3 hours.  

          "Draco!" Ginny called from the door.

          "I'm in the living room," I called casually.  

          "Draco-.  Oh my god!"  Ginny laughed.  "You seemed to get control of the situation well enough."  She said as she surveyed the frozen kids and the horrendous state of my living room.  

          "Yeah, well no offence or nothing but I think I am only going to baby-sit your kids from now on."

*        *         *

_Dad,_

_     I don't know what you've gotten yourself into.  Be careful.  If those kids are worse than Darren and me were, you're in for a time.  I'm sure you'll be fine though.  Have fun and don't kill them.  Everything is well enough here.  Snape's a bitch as usual but there is no getting around that is there?  I can't wait to see the house.  Well, that's all really.  Bye Dad,_

_                   Love,_

_                       Tier         _

Disclaimer:  J.k. Rowling owns anything you know and Obviously, I own anything you don't…

A/N:  I know it took me a while.  Please review Thanks so much for reading… I'm tired… Time for sleep…  Anyway, thanks again… Luv Gia


End file.
